


Premature

by fuzipenguin



Series: Razor's Edge [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Jazz is still learning to control himself. It's not easy when faced with Bluestreak





	Premature

**Author's Note:**

> no prompt for this one, just wanted to take part in the Robots in Lingerie/Clothes movement ;)

                “Remember: no touching,” Bluestreak commanded, giving a meaningful look to Jazz’s hands. Their fingers were twisting tightly into the sheets above his helm, the material threatening to rip as Bluestreak finished lowering himself atop Jazz’s spike. It throbbed within the slick confines of Bluestreak’s valve and he swiveled his hips, stirring the hard length against the inset nodes of his port walls.

                “Yes, sir,” Jazz replied faintly, naked optics hungrily staring down at his groin. His gaze was intent, as if he could suddenly develop the ability to see through the gauzy pink skirt which had pooled around Bluestreak’s upper thighs, just barely obscuring the sight of Jazz penetrating his master.

                “Do you think this is pretty?” Bluestreak asked, fingering the hem of the cloth. His other hand reached behind himself to grip Jazz’s knee. Bracing himself, Bluestreak began to lift and lower himself atop Jazz’s spike, the movements accompanied by soft squelching sounds, proof of Bluestreak’s own excitement.

                “Oh, very much, sir,” Jazz replied, licking his lips with quick swipes of his glossa.

                “Good. Because in a few minutes, I will lift off your spike and move up your body. I will straddle your head and lower myself down far enough that you can lick up every trace of our combined fluids. I’m just going to have to imagine you doing this, of course, as I won’t be able to see it through the skirt draping over your face,” Bluestreak said, informing Jazz of his intent. “All you will know is me… beneath this skirt, your entire world will be heat and darkness. Does that sound good to you?”

                In reply, Jazz’s widened optics suddenly squeezed tight and his body shuddered beneath Bluestreak. His valve nodes registered heat and pressure as transfluid spurted out of Jazz’s twitching spike.

                Bluestreak pouted down at Jazz, despite the fact that the other mech couldn’t see him as caught up in his surprise overload as he was.

                “I wasn’t finished, you know,” Bluestreak chided, squeezing down around Jazz’s spike.

                “Sorry, sir!” Jazz choked out, jerking as his hypersensitive spike was massaged by Bluestreak’s inner walls.

                “You should be.” Bluestreak sniffed and moved, rising up so that Jazz’s spike slipped free. Leaning forward, Bluestreak crawled up the length of Jazz’s body on hands and knees, until he was situated squarely over Jazz’s helm. The hem of the skirt brushed Jazz’s forehelm, making his nasal ridge crinkle cutely. “You had best hope I come as fast as you just did, or we’ll never do this again. Now open your optics and get to work.”


End file.
